


Day 17

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Seventeen, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Episode: s05e21 Exit Wounds, F/M, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: 'I am yours, yours, only yours.'





	Day 17

DAY 17: ON THE FLOOR

.

Flames were creating soft shades all over the sensible beige walls, the fireplace placed across from the double bed being the only thing to illuminate their room. They shouldn't be doing this, they know, because it's a case and there are people in real danger outside. But there was no point on keep going like that.

Hotch was facing insomnia and Emily was jolted awake by consecutive nightmares that she couldn't quite pinpoint why. Maybe the woods got to her, she'd never really know. And just like that, their supposed to be clear minds had drifted apart as fast as he had paired her up with himself to share this small hotel room.

Of course, he didn't anticipate the way they would be pressed so close - the blankets and pillows on the carpet in front of a flaming tint and himself plundering her mouth with his. There he was, though, cock sheathed within her, sweat covering their bodies along with the smell of sex that started to spread all over the place.

His thrusts were short, the white cotton wrapped around them forbidding him to give his moves more amplitude. It felt good anyway and he wasn't quite sure if he minded at all the restraint. Short nails skimmed his scalp, played with the hem of hairs on the nape of his neck, sucking on his tongue only the slightest to withdraw with a long moan while he struck her heat with such focus that it became overwhelming.

The father of one swiveled his hips, ghosted her parted lips with his as the air between them became heavy with arousal, their climaxes ever so close that it was almost torturing. Grasping her wrists, Hotch pinned them above her head, feeling as the feminine torso shuddering below him arched against his male chest.

He had control now, used the position in his favor to drive deeper, firmer, more intent of what he needed – to pleasure her, to make her come, to make her forget the nightmares and just blackout in the aftershocks of her orgasm. And he did, her lips whispering in exhaustion –  _'I am yours, yours,_ only _yours.'_


End file.
